


Silver and Gold

by CaptainFreeman



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Starjohn, no really this is honestly just fluff, these monsters are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFreeman/pseuds/CaptainFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star!John is absolutely in love with anything shiny- and when he spots something positively wonderful, who is Sherlock to tell him he couldn't have it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

They were waiting in line at Tesco's to get their groceries checked out- yes, the both of them, Sherlock included, when the man of the stars first spotted it. The shine. It was such a lovely colour, that his own golden pupils were immediately attracted to their pristine look. Gold and silver painted fingernails right on the lovely, happy cashier. She even smiled when she saw John's gaze lingering on her hand, where she also sported a fancy ring.

So. Very. Bright.

For a moment, John was reminded of home, of life in the stars where it was so familiar. For a moment, he was almost ignorant enough of his surroundings to forget that his hair would begin to glow if he did not pay attention, as the jittery happiness was tightening his chest up, coiling his insides. Those nails were so pretty! John positively adored pretty things. He wanted a pretty thing.

"Sherlock.." Hesitantly, he trailed off, his eyes slicing into the detective's as he tried not to admit how much he liked those nails. How much he wanted them to be his own. "How did she get her nails that colour? Why are they so shiny?"

Of course, the question probably sounded silly to anyone from earth, who would immediately know the answer. For a few seconds, John thought Sherlock was about to scoff at him as the detective narrowed his eyes. The cashier had also heard them, but she offered them a silently confused smile, scanning the last of their items.

"One moment."

Sherlock then took off- he never had even said anything- leaving John with his wallet so that the starman could pay for everything bought. Which was not much. Just the usual milk, beans, bread, some jam to sate John and some biscuits for their tea.

With everything in bags, he was about to rush off to leave when Sherlock once again appeared, a small object in hand. Two, actually, and John tried to peer curiously over, only to get his view obscured by one paled hand. This pattern continued, actually, in which for the entire cab ride the blogger would try his best to get a sneak peak at what was held, only to get himself pushed away and once even scolded.

"Sherlock, please tell me what you're holding!"

When they arrived at Baker Street, bustling upstairs, the exasperated man finally complained. He needed to know! That was when Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes. Before John burst from interest, he held out his hand, revealing what seemed impossible to be. It was two small jars of nail polish- gold and silver. Not bothering to contain himself now, the starman began to glow all over, a golden hue radiating around his form as he floated up, not taking his lion eyes off the paint.

"What's that? Sherlock?" Eagerly, he asked, knowing perfectly well.

"Judging by your glow, you are perfectly aware of what it is. Of course, it is not customary for males to wear nail polish here, but.. I see no reason why the either of us should conform to society norms."

Blinking in amazement, John's grin was enough confirmation for Sherlock to know he had done the right thing. If he could only always keep his star that happy, blushing an almost rosy orange on his face, practically floating as he swiped away the two bottles.

Actually, he did float. For the longest time as he applied the polish to his fingers, blowing and a little tiny tongue poking from his lips, the star levitated around the living room. Sherlock tried his best to ignore him, the telly blaring in the background as he started the fireplace and went about his business. As much as he could, at least. It was hard to ignore the humming, giggling, flying man who would every so often start waving his hand to dry off the paint.

"Sherlock.. don't you want your nails shiny, too? Please?"

"No.. no, John. I'm fine as is."

Of course, when Sherlock and John appeared on the crime scene, both men with nails shiny enough to match the cashier's, lots of laughter would be shared. It was mildly embarrassing, and even somewhat difficult to explain to a certain starman why everyone had been chuckling at them.

Sherlock would say he minded, but in the end, he really could not. Not when he saw John's bright glow, bright as the affection in his heart.


End file.
